


On a Cold December Night

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Christmas, Ex Sex, Forced to talk, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Malex, Past Forlex, Past Miluca, Snowed In, Tumblr Prompt, cards on the table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Alex shows up at Michael’s airstream, half-angry & half-sad. The only solution is to f**k it out and worry about the consequences later...
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 18
Kudos: 100





	On a Cold December Night

The sky was a chillingly beautiful color as Michael sat by the fire pit outside his airstream. The flames were enough to keep him warm but probably not for much longer. A storm was coming, he could feel it in the air and in his bones.

He had two options. Grab as many beers as he could carry and hunker down in his bunker below or throw in the towel now and head to Isobel’s. He’d ridden out a storm before in the bunker and had been fine until the generator gave out. He’d also survived at Isobel’s in the past. Her house had central heating and a fireplace.

Michael knew it was a no-brainer, that Isobel’s was the smart option… Even if it  _ was  _ Christmas Eve. She’d probably be at her parents or Max’s, meaning her house would be empty and he could make the most of it. Unless the entire family was  _ there _ , he wasn’t sure if he could handle riding out a storm with the Evans’ but it was better than freezing his ass off in his airstream.

He put the fire out then went inside to make sure everything was secure, didn’t see any reason to bother packing a bag but he did think to grab another jacket. He opened the tiny closet and there he spotted the old photo, tucked in the corner, of a teenage Michael and Alex, both holding guitars. He reached for the photo, touched the image of Alex’s young face and he sighed to himself before retracting his hand and closing the closet door... his jacket already forgotten.

Michael tried not to get lost in the memories of what they’d once had but it was just so damn hard. Even this tiny airstream held poignant memories of their relationship. He could, so vividly, remember the first time Alex had set foot inside and they’d fallen into bed like no time had passed at all… like the last ten years hadn’t happened…

But they  _ had _ and things were different now. They were older; Alex was wiser but Michael was still as lovestruck as he’d been as a teen. He closed his eyes and drew a deep breath. He needed to  _ not  _ think about Alex, especially not right now. That storm was getting closer and he needed to hoof it.

Knock! Knock!

Michael’s eyes flew open at the sound of someone rattling at his door. He wasn’t entirely surprised that Isobel would come get him even though she’d point blank insisted she  _ wouldn’t _ . He grabbed his hat, out of habit than necessity, then threw the door open.

The last person he’d expected to find at his door was Alex… yet here he was. What little of his face that Michael could see was pink from the cold but Alex was rugged up to the nines. He looked  _ warm _ and Michael had to remind himself to look but not touch.

“Alex?” Michael heard himself asking.

His gaze shifted to the mistletoe Isobel had ironically hung above his door and Michael immediately used his powers to hurl it across the airstream. The wind had picked up outside, if Michael didn’t leave now then he’d never make it to Isobel’s.

“I hate you,” Alex muttered as he stared into Michael’s eyes.

Alex’s voice was shaking, there was no venom in his tone. The words were vicious but Michael knew there was no conviction behind them.

“Alex,” Michael reached for him but Alex half-heartedly slapped his hand away then pushed past him and into the airstream.

Michael pulled the door closed and affixed the lock to secure it. If the wind picked up too much, he didn’t want the door to fly off its hinges. He turned and watched as Alex began to peel off the multiple layers of clothing he was wearing.

“Why do you hate me?” Michael asked him, making conversation.

Alex stopped moving, turned to look at Michael as though he had no idea what he was talking about.

“I mean, you have every reason to,” Michael continued. “You once told me that everything you’ve done is to protect me and at every turn, I’ve repaid you by pushing you away, lashing out, hurting you…”

Alex threw his jacket onto the table, his eyes resting on the discarded mistletoe. He started to reach for it but stopped while his other hand unwrapped the scarf from his neck.

“It’s Christmas Eve,” Alex said in a deadpanned voice. “I was sitting at home, alone, drinking, wishing I  _ wasn’t  _ drinking alone and… that… How Christmas is for Family and… I chose not to go to the Rez, to be with mom and Greg because a part of me wanted to be here.”

“Here… in Roswell…” Michael added, snark in his own voice. “With  _ Forrest _ .”

Alex snorted and Michael raised an eyebrow.

“We broke up  _ weeks  _ ago,” Alex snapped as he finally reached for the mistletoe.

Michael’s heart skipped a beat. Alex and Forrest were  _ over _ ? How had he not known that? He had so many questions but was afraid to ask any of them. Was Alex  _ waiting _ for him to ask though?

“You look surprised,” Alex continued, not looking at Michael but at the mistletoe as he twirled it between his fingers. How he knew Michael looked surprised was just a sign of how well Alex could read him.

“I… Yeah, I am,” Michael replied, honestly. “You seemed so… happy… with him.”

Alex snorted again but it shifted to a defeated exhale. An exasperated sigh. He had so many ways of expressing himself without words and Michael thought he knew them all… maybe he didn’t.

“Which is why you were always glaring at us, right?” Alex snapped. His eyes shot up to meet Michael’s gaze. 

The airstream wasn’t huge, they were standing so close together yet Michael still felt like they were miles apart. He could reach out a hand and touch him but didn’t know if he should. Again, Alex’s words were harsh but his tone was almost sad.

“I know you thought you were being subtle, Guerin, but there’s  _ nothing _ subtle about you.” Alex added. “I  _ always  _ knew when you were watching us; could feel your eyes on me and him. Do you know how fucking hard it is to be in a relationship while constantly being watched by your ex?”

“Yes!” Michael exclaimed. “ _ Every time _ I touched Maria, I could feel you watching and judging me!”

“That’s bullshit! I never once  _ judged  _ you for fucking my best friend.”

“You’re judging me right now! And… you brought it up, okay? Not me!”

He immediately regretted the harsh tone in his own voice; he hated raising his voice to anyone much less to Alex. They both stared at each other for a long time, neither knowing what to say next.

The one thing Michael wanted to do was reach for Alex but he’d never seen him like this before, didn’t know how he was going to react. He didn’t like that he couldn’t read Alex like he usually could.

“He told me he loved me,” Alex confessed.

“What?” Michael frowned.

“Forrest… it’s why we… Why we broke up…” Alex looked down at the mistletoe in his hand. “He was everything I thought I wanted and when he said those three words to me… All I could think about was  _ you _ !”

Michael’s heart skipped a beat as Alex looked up with tears brimming in his eyes. 

“I had the perfect guy but no matter what I did… it was never  _ right _ because he was never going to be you. For ten years, we’ve been holding on to a teenage summer fling.” Michael flinched at Alex’s words. “Nothing’s ever going to live up to the memories that we’ve put on these pedestals… Like we were the greatest love story ever told.”

“Alex-” Michael started to say.

“This isn’t some fairytale or a hallmark movie where we spend three days together and are suddenly destined to be together for the rest of our lives. There’s no such thing as a ‘happily ever after’ or ‘a true love’s kiss’. There’s just disappointment and pain and heartbreak.”

Each word that Alex uttered caused Michael to shake his head and move closer. He reached for Alex and grasped the mistletoe he was still clutching between his fingers. This made Alex stop and look up, into Michael’s eyes.

He didn’t know what to say to convince Alex that his own words weren’t true. There  _ could  _ be a happily ever after for them, he knew it. Every time they kissed, it felt like true love to him. Deep down, Alex had to  _ know  _ and  _ feel  _ that too.

In that moment, Michael was seventeen years old, standing nervously in front of Alex trying to put into words what he felt… but the words hadn’t come. He’d taken a chance, thrown caution to the wind and kissed him. 

It’s exactly what Michael did right now.

He launched forward and captured Alex’s quivering lip in a lingering kiss. He wasn’t sure how he expected Alex to react; would he push him away? Michael held it for a few beats before slowly pulling away just far enough to look into Alex’s wide eyes.

His tears were gone but he wasn’t exactly smiling either. Michael continued to stare at him, neither one quite able to speak. He curled his fingers around the mistletoe and carefully extracted it from Alex’s grasp. Gazes still locked, Michael slowly raised it above his head and held the mistletoe over them both. He swallowed, nervously then he waited...

He tried to think of what to say but talking had never been easy for either of them. Michael was terrified he’d say the wrong thing and Alex would leave. He didn’t want him to go.

Alex reached up, knocked the mistletoe from Michael’s hand then grabbed the front of his jacket. He pulled Michael towards him before changing direction and throwing him against the closed closet door. Alex was on him in a flash, his own body pressing into Michael’s.

They both looked into each other’s eyes and could see the want, lust, need, in their gazes. They came together at the same time, lips crushing together in an almost painful kiss. Michael welcomed it, the feel of Alex’s teeth on his lip. He groaned and moved his hips to show Alex how much he was enjoying it.

Their hands immediately began to claw at each other's clothes. Within minutes, they were both in a state of undress; Alex was in charge and Michael was perfectly okay with that. When Alex pushed him onto the bed, Michael reached for him and continued to kiss the breath from his lungs.

The chill that had begun seeping into the airstream had vanished as things between the two men became increasingly hotter. Alex’s fingers were in Michael’s curls, his other hand grasping Michael through his jeans which were unbuttoned but still in the way.

Michael had already yanked Alex’s shirt off, reveling in the excitement of feeling Alex’s skin beneath his fingertips again as he trailed his hands down Alex’s back. The muscles were firm to touch and Michael wanted to sob with relief. Alex was  _ here _ , in his arms, kissing him. His one Christmas wish had finally come true.

He put his all into the kiss as Alex palmed his groin which was already stirring. If Alex kept touching him like that, he’d be hard in seconds and probably coming in minutes. He continued to brush his fingers along Alex’s skin, mapping every inch and committing the feel of it to his memory.

Alex’s lips left his and Michael closed his eyes, basking in the sensation of having Alex’s soft lips on his neck. The scrape of the man’s teeth against his skin. When Alex nipped at his flesh, Michael groaned and bucked his hips. Alex tugged at Michael’s curls, eliciting a deep growl from his throat as Alex’s teeth continued to scrape his skin.

He couldn’t speak; was worried that any words of want, desire or encouragement would make Alex stop, think, and possibly run away. Michael wanted Alex to stay with him.

Alex kicked Michael’s discarded hat across the floor as he sank to the ground, pulling Michael’s jeans clear from his body and dropping them on the floor. He began to place a series of kisses along Michael’s inner thigh, dispersed with scrapes of his teeth which made the cowboy groan with utter delight.

He didn’t know what they were doing, what was happening, but he knew Alex needed this and Michael just  _ wanted _ it so bad that he didn’t say a word. When Alex’s mouth closed over him, underwear and all, Michael swore very loudly and fisted the pillow behind him.

He arched his back, trying to press closer and Alex chuckled. Michael could feel Alex’s breath on him and he had to force back a sob. His entire body was tense as he waited to see, feel, what Alex would do next. His underwear was wet from his precum and Alex’s mouth but he didn’t  _ care _ .

When Alex pulled Michael’s underwear down just far enough to free his cock, he felt tears of relief forming in his eyes as Alex’s tongue lapped at his hardness. The scrape of his teeth felt  _ so good  _ and Michael sobbed with need.

Alex teased him for what felt like hours when it was probably only about ten minutes. He honestly lost all sense of time whenever he was in Alex’s presence. Michael was brought to the brink over and over yet Alex never once let him fall. He was practically a sobbing, needy mess by the time Alex finally spoke to him, telling him he wasn’t allowed to come until he was thoroughly fucked. 

Michael could only moan at the promise of what was still to come as he proceeded to wriggle free of his clothing. Now, completely naked, he reached for Alex, to pull him closer; there was a moment, a pause, as Alex took time to remove his prosthetic and Michael caught his breath while watching his movements.

They came together again, Michael wrapping himself around Alex, trying to touch and caress every inch of his skin. Alex’s teeth grazed Michael’s neck, nipping at his flesh and all he could do was groan. He didn’t speak, scared he’d say the wrong thing and Alex would leave. Michael didn’t want Alex to go.

Flesh met flesh and Michael bit his lip, to stop himself from crying out as Alex’s teeth continued to scrape his neck while his fingernails grazed his back. Fuck, he hoped Alex’s actions would leave a mark, branding him, possessing him. Michael belonged to Alex, no one else.

Alex’s lips found Michael’s and he kissed him, hard, deep, possessively. Michael  _ loved  _ it. He wanted this, wanted to give Alex everything he needed this to be. He hissed as Alex’s nails met the small of his back and he bucked his hips, thrusting against Alex’s body and rubbing their equally hard cocks together.

He tried to part his legs but they were squished together so tightly on his narrow bed that he could only whimper but Alex  _ knew  _ what he wanted and took the lead. Again. Michael was so lost in Alex’s fierce kisses that when he finally felt his lubed fingers pressing inside, he’d completely forgotten Alex’s promise to fuck him. Michael groaned into Alex’s mouth and ground his hips, wanting to welcome his long, beautiful fingers deeper.

It didn’t take long for Michael to return to his earlier state of a sobbing and needy, mess… much to Alex’s smug delight. 

This shouldn’t be happening; they both knew it or at least Michael did. They were falling back into their old ways with sex and unable to stop, the pull towards each other just too strong to ignore but it was Christmas and they both deserved to be together. Neither of them wanted to be alone so why shouldn’t they come together like this?

Michael practically began to purr as Alex’s fingers teased him and he could see metaphorical stars. The only time he felt a connection like this was in Alex’s arms. Nothing else ever came close, no one could compare… not that he’d ever say that aloud to  _ anyone _ .

Alex’s kisses were fierce and intoxicating, Michael was utterly helpless and he loved every second of it. It wasn’t until Alex broke their kiss, looked into Michael’s eyes and asked if he was ready that Michael finally found his voice.

“Yes,” he sounded breathless as he gasped a single word.

Then Alex was pressing into him, their bodies connecting in a way they hadn’t for so long. Michael wrapped his arm around Alex and held him so tight as they rocked against each other, moving in perfect sync. He reached up with his other hand to touch Alex’s cheek before capturing his lips in a kiss.

It had started so fiercely, possessive and intense, fucking harder than ever but the moment Michael’s fingers touched Alex’s face, something shifted. The heat was still there but their fucking eased until they were slowly, gently moving together… their kisses became more tender and gentle as they realized how much they’d missed making love like this.

They both broke their kiss to gaze into each other’s eyes and Michael softly brushed the tears from Alex’s cheek. He leaned forward, lips pressing to Alex’s ear.

“I’ve got you,” Michael whispered and Alex nodded in agreement, like he knew it was true, that it was okay to let go but Alex didn’t, wanting to hold on to what they had.

Michael didn’t want to be dreaming, he needed this to be real. For Alex to be here, in his arms, making love all night long. He was scared to close his eyes in case he woke up and the reality was too heartbreaking. Michael brushed his thumb across Alex’s lips and Alex kissed his thumbprint. 

“I love you,” Michael whispered.

Alex leaned closer, his breath warm on Michael’s skin as he pressed his lips to his ear.

“Me too,” Alex murmured.

He was dreaming… He  _ had  _ to be. This couldn’t possibly be real. After all that had happened, between them and  _ to  _ them, this had to be a cruel joke from the universe, right?

Their kisses resumed as he felt himself moving closer to the edge. He wanted to stave it off, to prolong these moments for as long as possible. If he wasn’t dreaming then he wanted the reality to last. To feel every touch of Alex’s hands on him, the brush of his lips, the warmth of his breath.

Michael pulled him closer and kissed him deeply; tears in his eyes, he clung to Alex as he lost all control and surrendered completely. Sharing heated kisses, Alex followed and they held each other close while riding out their shared orgasm.

He was struggling to catch his breath as he placed gentle kisses to Alex’s cheek, nose, forehead. Their eyes met and they exchanged tired smiles. Michael pulled Alex close, snuggling together on his bed. They were sweaty and tired but  _ happy  _ and Michael just wanted to keep Alex in his arms forever.

He felt Alex’s fingers stroking his back and he closed his eyes, nuzzled closer and smiled to himself. They both stayed in each other’s arms until Michael drifted off to sleep…

*

Michael awoke due to the chill in the air. The smell of sex still lingering in the airstream but the bed beside him was empty and Alex was pulling on his multitudes of clothing. Michael’s heart sank as memories of all the previous times Alex had sneaked out plagued his mind.

“So, nothing’s changed then?” Michael heard himself ask.

Alex turned and looked at him, guilt evident on his face and in his eyes. Michael reached for the blanket and wrapped it around himself… fuck it was  _ cold _ .

“Guerin…” Alex started. “This was a mistake. I’m sorry.”

“Alex, please?”

“I should go.”

“We should talk.”

“Talk? We  _ never  _ talk… why start now?”

Michael slipped off the bed and started to move towards Alex.

“Didn’t you come here to talk?” He asked. “Before we… well… that?” He nodded towards the bed. “It’s Christmas Eve, you wanted to be with family and you came here…”

“I told you that you were mine and you pushed me away.”

“And now you’re pushing me away by leaving.”

“I have to, Michael.”

Alex moved towards the door, unhooked the latch to open it but the door didn’t budge. He tried again then again but the door wouldn’t open.

“What’s wrong with this thing?” Alex asked him.

Michael’s stomach churned. The storm had clearly hit while they’d been too busy to notice. He moved to the end of the airstream, tried to look out the window but couldn’t see a thing.

“I… I think we’re snowed in,” Michael said to Alex.

“What?” Alex spun around to look at him. Michael pointed at the window and watched as Alex’s face fell. The idea of being trapped here with him didn’t bode well. “What?”

“They were predicting a snowstorm…” Michael said, feebly.

“So… We’re stuck, here, together…”

“Probably all night.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?” Michael repeated. “Oh? That’s all you have to say?”

He was thankful he didn’t sound angry, he didn’t want to be mad at Alex but the man had been trying to sneak out while Michael was asleep. Rinse and repeat. It was their predictable pattern.

“Well…” Alex paused, turned to look at Michael. “What do you want me to say?”

“That you  _ want _ to be here… With me…” Michael whispered. “This is where I want you to be.”

“Guerin…”

“You said this was a mistake; was it?”

“You said yourself… We’re not good for each other.”

Michael moved away from the window, pulled the blanket tighter around himself. The airstream was getting  _ very _ cold thanks to the snow outside.

“I was wrong.” He admitted. “I’m… better when I’m with you, when we’re together. This year was… was a train wreck but you were always there for me when I needed you, needed a friend… I never would’ve made it through without you.”

“Better not let Maria hear you say that.” Alex said as he sank down in the one chair Michael had inside.

“I needed her in a different way but that doesn’t mean I needed you any less or that I ever stopped loving you.”

“Michael-”

He wasn’t sure why he did it but he reached for Alex’s hand, looked into his eyes.

“Please, Alex?” He whispered. “You said… that you wanted to start over, be friends, and I… I didn’t know how to do that, how to just be your friend because  _ this  _ isn’t like anything I’ve ever felt before. When I realized you were missing, I was scared that I’d lost you… That  _ I  _ was the reason you were in danger-”

“You built a bomb that would’ve killed you…” Alex spoke clearly yet slowly, as though he was only accepting this fact right now. “You were willing to die… to save me.”

“It’s what you did for me, at Caulfield, when I wouldn’t leave my mom. You stood right next to me and refused to leave; you would’ve died with me… so, guess we’re even now?”

“We’re not keeping score, you tried to protect me remember?” He turned Michael’s hand over and brushed his thumb across his healed skin. “You paid a terrible price… for me…”

“I’d do it again in a heartbeat but you’re the one who stepped in front of  _ me _ . You tried to keep your dad away but the way he held that hammer… I couldn’t stand the thought of him hurting you… I can’t stand the idea of anyone hurting you, Alex… But  _ I  _ did, so many times… Every time I pushed you away, I could see that I was hurting you and I wish I could take it back.”

Alex’s thumb continued to gently caress Michael’s palm. His eyes stayed focused on the now unblemished skin. Michael couldn’t look away, watching the way Alex stared at his hand. He didn’t move, didn’t pull away. He wanted Alex to keep holding him.

“I’ve always wanted to keep you safe,” Alex whispered. “I thought that… Once I found out about my dad and Project Shepherd, I thought that  _ I’d _ made you a target… That I was the reason he had a file on you and I was scared that being with you, would put you in his crosshairs…” he paused. “But he still used me to get to you; Michael, you built a bomb that was going to kill you.”

“I know,” Michael whispered. “And I’d do it again if I had to.”

“But you shouldn’t have had to, Michael!”

Alex looked up at him, fresh tears in his eyes.

“You can’t keep risking your life for me,” he insisted.

Michael sighed. He reached up with his free hand and carefully brushed the tears from Alex’s face, left his hand upon his cheek as he looked into his eyes.

“I refuse to imagine a life without you in it,” Michael said. “That’s why I couldn’t leave you at CrashCon with your dad… Why I built that bomb… and why I let you go,”

“Guerin,”

“We weren’t good for each other, Alex, not then… With everything going on with Max, with your dad, Caulfield, Noah… I was in a bad place and I thought that being with you, hurt too much because our history was just filled with pain… For weeks, when I’d look at you, I’d remember you refusing to leave me with my mom and it  _ hurt _ . I thought that being apart would be better but I was wrong and… seeing you with Forrest, how happy you were… I was happy for you, Alex, because I wanted you to be happy… a life without your dad and alien resurrections and buried skeletons… you deserved more than I could ever give you.”

“All I ever wanted was you,” Alex whispered as he leaned into Michael’s touch. 

“I want you to stay,” 

“We’re snowed in, I can’t leave.”

“Alex, if we weren’t snowed in… You would’ve gone..”

“Yeah… I’m tired; tired of not being with you and tired of hurting you.”

“So, you were gonna leave?”

“I’m scared, Guerin,” Alex pulled away, climbed to his feet and started towards the other end of the airstream.

“What would you possibly have to be scared of?” Michael asked him. He climbed to his feet too but there was nowhere to go. He pulled at the sheet, the chill beginning to get to him.

“Losing  _ you _ ,” Alex confessed. “You’re building a spaceship so you can leave the planet… leave  _ me _ .”

Michael swallowed.

“I, uh, had always hoped you’d come with me,” he whispered, not looking at Alex, scared to see his reaction.

“Come with you?” Alex repeated. 

“I’d planned to make it a ship big enough for two…”

Alex probably didn’t believe him, not until he reached for the closet door and opened it. Inside was an old photo of the two of them. Michael kept it here, where he could see it every day but no one else would if they dared come inside. Alex reached up to touch the image but changed his mind and grabbed Michael’s jacket instead. He threw it across the airstream to him and Michael caught it, pulled it on.

“It’s probably going to get a lot colder in here…” Michael said to him.

“Do you, uh, have more blankets? A heater?”

“No,”

“How do you not have-?”

“It’s busted.”

“You’re a mechanic and you can’t fix a heater?”

“It wasn’t high on my priority list.”

“So… You were just going to… freeze to death here all night?”

“No, I, uh, was planning to… Isobel, she offered to put me up for the night and I was gonna…”

“You were on your way when I showed up?”

Michael nodded.

“You’re stuck here because of me…” Alex trailed off.

“I’ve survived worse weather in here, Alex, it’s okay,” Michael tried to reassure him.

At least Alex had several layers of clothing but there was definitely a chill in the air… one that was going to get worse.

“There, uh, there  _ is  _ one way to keep warm,” Alex said without looking at Michael.

“It’s going to be a real long night, Alex,” Michael said.

“And it’s going to get  _ very  _ cold in here before that storm’s over and the snow starts melting…”

“This isn’t how I wanted this to…  _ Us _ to…”

Alex peeled off his jacket and placed it upon the table then he reached for Michael’s hand.

“We’re here now, neither of us can run away,” Alex said. “So, let’s talk, together.”

Michael’s heart was racing as he watched Alex sink onto the bed. He let himself be pulled down beside him.

“Alex,” he whispered as he leaned closer. “I don’t want to talk and I don’t want to let you go again. If I take you in my arms right now, then come morning, I won’t be able to watch you walk away again.”

“Tomorrow’s Christmas, Michael, I don’t want to spend it alone…”

“You were going to leave me earlier…”

“I… was going to come back, tomorrow…”

“Were you, really?”

Alex reached up and touched Michael’s cheek. 

“I came here to spend Christmas with my family,” he whispered. “And you are mine.”

Michael leaned closer, pressed his forehead against Alex’s and closed his eyes.

“I swear, I’m never going to let you go, ever again,” he whispered.

Alex reached into his pocket and pulled out the mistletoe they’d discarded earlier. He slowly raised it above their heads.

“Merry Christmas, Michael,” Alex whispered before leaning in and kissing him.

Michael gasped back a tear as he pulled Alex into his arms and they snuggled together under the blanket, bodies close for warmth.

“Merry Christmas, Alex,” he whispered into Alex’s ear.

They huddled together on the bed, picturing the snow as it fell outside, pulling each other close until they started exchanging soft, gentle kisses.

“I meant what I said earlier when we were...” Michael said. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Alex replied without hesitation.

Michael smiled, his heart soaring as he kissed Alex again and again.

They lie together, huddled for warmth and did something they should have done a long time ago… They stayed awake all night, talking, stopping only to share sweet kisses.

And in the morning, when the snow had begun to melt, when they could finally leave the airstream, they didn’t… Choosing to stay in each other’s arms, neither able to let the other go.

It was the best Christmas either had ever had.


End file.
